Wild kratts- The new beginning
by seahorse111
Summary: I can't give anything away without ruining Chap. 1! Sorry! (Rated T for minor violence ex: battles)
1. Chapter 1

All was normal at the HQ... normal for the kratts anyway.

Aviva was making a new invention, Martin was eating chocolate (what?) , Chris was trying to organize his backpack (how many times do you have to organize it? -.-) , Jimmy was eating pizza, and Koki was staring worriedly at the screen of her computer. Aviva was the first one to notice her. "Whatcha lookin at?" She asked.  
"I don't understand" Aviva replied. Koki sighed.  
"Just look at the screen" she muttered.  
Aviva looked shocked, there was a strange hooded figure on the screen. "Zach?" She asked.  
"Nope" Koki replied.  
"Donita?"  
"Nope again"  
"Gourmand?"  
"No!"  
"What, Dabio is working all by himself?!"  
"Defiantly not" Koki said, beginning to get frustrated.  
"Well then, there's no more villains it could be!"  
"Aviva, has it occurred to you, that their may be more villains in this world than _just __our_ villains?"  
Aviva nodded. "I just hoped that it would be one we'd faced before so... the bros could face him or her no problemo"  
Koki smiled. "You meen, so _we _could face him or her no problemo" she said.  
By now the entire crew had gathered around the screen. Chris leaned over and turned on the microphone. "Who are you!?" He shouted.  
The figure said nothing. He, or maybe she, just walked away. 

**Duh duh duh!**

**Martin: "Ahh! This is bad, everybody, panic!"**

**Seahorse111: "Shut up!"**

**Martin: "No!"**

**Seahorse111: *Throws some chocolate to Martin***

**Martin: "Yay!" *Runs away***

**Seahorse111: Review! Or I will kill the bros! O-O Just joking!**

**Chris: "You'd better hope you are" **

**Seahorse111: *Notices frying pan in hand* O-O Gotta go!**

**REVIEW! XD!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The call had come late at night, so the team decided to put it off till tomorrow. Not because they were lazy, but because they were tired and would probably jut fall asleep against a tree or something. After they had a good nights sleep, the team flew the tortuga over where the cloaked figure had last been spotted. When Martin and Chris stepped out of the tortuga they realized that the forest was much quieter than usual. "Where are all the animals?" Chris wondered aloud. Martin shrugged. "Hiding?" He said. Suddenly the hooded figure zipped past.  
"What was that?!" Shouted Chris.  
"I think that was our mystery figure" Martin answered.

Chris's P.O.V

We wandered through the forest for hours, but there was no sign of the hooded figure. Rain clouds were beginning to gather overhead. Then we the the figure. Standing alone in the shadows. I glared at it. The figure turned to face me. I poked Martin. "T- turn around" I whispered.  
Martin turned around, then he screamed. The hooded figure ran at us. The hood fell of, relieving long black hair. (OK... it's a girl O-O) Me and Martin ran. The girl was coming closer and closer. She pulled a dagger out of her cloak and swung, missing me by centimeters. She lashed again and again, and finally she sliced a small cut in my arm. Ignoring the pain I kept on running. By the time me and Martin escaped from her, we were both scratched. "Le-let's call the crew on our creature pods" Martin panted. He dug his hands into his pockets. "Uh oh!" He yelled.  
"Uh-oh what?" I asked him.  
"I lost my creature pod!" He shouted.  
I gulped. "Let's hope I have mine" I said.  
Martin nodded. I dug through my pockets, there was my creature pod! (Phew) There was cut through it, but when I clicked the call button a fuzzy picture of Aviva appeared. "Aviva, we're in the forest, sending coordinates now!" I shouted. Aviva nodded. Then the signal cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quickly. Almost _too_ quickly. Martin awoke by the sounds of footsteps. At first he thought it was the girl coming back for revenge, but it wasn't. "Wake up sleepy head" said a familiar voice. It was Aviva. Chris groaned and sat up. Aviva grinned. The kratts climbed into the tortuga and it sped of to the next location.

Aviva's P.O.V

I stared at Kok who was staring at her computer screen. "What are you doing?" I asked. Koki shrugged."Checking to see where our mystery figure will be going next" she answered. I smiled. Koki jerked. "She'll be in the Sahara desert!" I sighed.  
"I'll tell the bros"

Martin's P.O.V

I just starting to get to sleep when Aviva came bursting into the room. "CK,MK!" She shouted. "The hooded figure is in the Sahara desert!" I groaned.  
"Can't we put it off until tomorrow?' Aviva shook her head.  
"Jimmy's already flying us there" she stared at me, then to Chris who was already packing. (-.-) "This time, me and Koki will be coming too"

**Seahorse111: Cliffie! Next chapter will be longer hopefully)**

**Fans: We heard that!**

**Seahorse111: Go away!**

**Martin: How old are you and do you have a writers permit?**

**Seahorse111: None of your business, and what the heck is a writers permit!?**

**Martin: *Opens Seahorse111's wallet***

**Seahorse111: Hey, what are you doing, w-wha stop taking my money!**

**Martin: You don't have a writers permit so now I have to sue you  
**

**Chris: Martin, there is no such thing as a writers permit! *Chases around with a frying pan*  
**

**Seahorse111: *Grabs wallet* Review, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sahara was very, very hot. Koki was staring at the screen of he Creature pod. Finally she yelled, "the mystery figure is just up that sand dune!" She yelled, pointing at a particularly large dune. "Come on!" Chris yelled. He raced over the sand dune and gasped. "M-Martin? Aviva? Koki? You all have to come see this" . The crew raced up the dune and gasped as well, at the bottom of the dune, was a huge building with the letters VAEC printed all over it.

Chris's P.O.V

We raced over the the door of the building. It was solid metal and has the letters VAEC at the top. I pushed on the door, it was unlocked, much to my surprise. "Come on guys, lets go in" I whispered. We did.

The building was huge! Hallways, staircases, even a water fountain in the middle. I frowned. There was yelping, growling, squealing, you name it, coming from a room to my left. I turned around and stared at the door. The rest of the crew was staring at it as well. We all raced toward it, that door was unlocked too. Inside were hundreds, maybe thousands of animals locked up in cages! "We gotta free them" Martin whispered. I nodded. There were no keyholes to the cage, just sliding handles. We all crept up to a cage and opened it. I grabbed a tiger cub, Martin took a hyena pup, Aviva took a HUGE fruit bat (A/N there are some huge ones that are like 4 maybe 6 feet) , and Koki took a wild boar. All of the animals were asleep. "I'll call Jimmy on his creature pod and tell him to come over here" Koki whispered. a second later, she did. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly, two hooded figures stepped inside the room! The first one looked to be about 16 while the other looked maybe... 5. The taller one whipped her hood off and so did the smaller one. They both had black hair and eyes that were such a dark brown they looked almost black. The older one smirked and said "oh, good work, you found us, I'm Vanessa and my sister here is Ellie" she gestured to the younger figure who was now tugging on Vanessa's sleeve and asking for some juice. Ellie finally looked up at us and when she did she said "hey! You stealed the kitty, puppy, birdie, and piggy!" (A/N like how she talks with the wrong grammer and called all the animals stuff like kitty?) Vanessa looked up at us.  
"Yes, Ellie they did, and now we have to teach them a lesson" Vanessa whipped out her dagger and smiled. "Payback time" she whispered.

**There's gonna be like 2 or 3 more chapters of this and... review!**


End file.
